


Drama kuy!

by Rika10



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika10/pseuds/Rika10
Summary: 11 drabbles indonesia dan asistennya
Kudos: 2





	Drama kuy!

ASISTEN  
\---------------------------------------------  
Indonesia memiliki 4 asisten perempuan bersaudari angkat dari luar negeri yang tinggal di negaranya dari umur 4 tahun.

Asisten pertamanya bernama reiko hasegawa perempuan berdarah jepang 

Asisten kedua bernama jane smith perempuan berdarah amerika serikat

Asisten ketiga bernama aurora grey perempuan berdarah canada

Asisten keempat bernama fleur citroën perempuan berdarah belanda

Kedatangan mereka berempat membuat indo tenang sekaligus ambyar

RUN AWAY BRIDE  
\-------------------------------------------  
indonesia dijodohkan dengan netherland dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka 

Saat perjanjian janji suci datanglah perempuan tinggi yang seharusnya menjadi bridesmaid 

Dia adalah aurora grey

"Indo aku tau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini maka ikutlah denganku"ucap aurora sembari mangulurkan tangannya 

Tanpa cing cong indo menggapai tangan aurora dan ikut berlari bersamanya ke luar 

Tidak mempedulikan kalau para hadirin terkejut dan netherland yang ikut berlari mengejar sambil meneriaki nama indo

CINDERELLA JADI-JADIAN  
\------------------------------------------

"INDO!" Teriak reiko yang berlari menuju indo dan pangeran netherland

"Siapa kau!?"ucap netherland cemburu

"GW PELAKOR"ujar reiko greget  
"Indo ini sebentar lagi jam 12 ayo pergi"ucap reiko yang dibalas anggukan dari indo

Setelah itu reiko dan indo ngacir pergi meninggalkan netherland yang mematung

MENYATAKAN CINTA  
\-------------------------------------------

"INDON GW CINTA ELU"ujar malay yang membuat indo diam seribu bahasa sebelum akhirnya indo mulai berbicara

"OGAH! KITA SAUDARA BEGO"ucap indo yang membuat hati malay terbelah menjadi dua

Sementara di gedung dekat taman 

"PUAHAHAHAHA DITOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH ANJIR!"ucap reiko sambil ketawa loncat-loncat(gak keren amat sih)

Jane mengelus dada mengasihani nasib malaysia yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakaknya 

Sementara aurora dan fleur hanya diam membisu mengasihani malay

DILAN 1991  
\---------------------------------------------

"Indo bolehka ku ramal?"ucap australia

"Ku ramal kita akan ke pelaminan bersama suatu hari nanti"ujar australia sambil tersenyum manis ke indo 

Indo facepalm

Fleur yang di sebelah indo hanya sweetdrop

NAMA KOCHENG  
\---------------------------------------------

"Kucingnya dikasih nama siapa rei?"

"Indo butut aja kan bagus"

Beberapa menit kemudian reiko dilempar ke luar gedung oleh indonesia

GOSIP  
\---------------------------------------------

"REIKO!!!"

"Kenapa mbak singapore?"

"Ada gosip kalau kak indo hamil"

"( •-•)..."

"Hamil anak KEMBAR"

"( •-•)..."

"Bapaknya netherland dan kak malay"

"GANYANG NETHERLAND DAN MALAYSIA!!!!"

JOMBLO NGENES  
\--------------------------------------------

Reiko dan indonesia sedang duduk di balkon kamar hotel sambil melihat pemandangan indah di langit malam kota jogja 

"Reiko"

"Hm?"

"Malam apa ini?"

"Malam minggu"

"..."

"..."

Seketika kamar menjadi suram 

Jane sweetdrop.

MENYATAKAN CINTA 2  
\---------------------------------------------

"Indo aku mencintaimu jadi lah pacarku!"ucap nether kepada indo di taman tulip milik nether

"Ogah dasar bule jabrik mesum"ujar indo yang membuat nether patah hati

Meanwhile di dibalik tanaman tulip

"PFT-HAHAHAHAHAH DITOLAK DASAR MESUM MAKANYA INGET UMUR!!!!"ucap reiko sambil ketawa guling-guling

Sementara jane aurora dan fleur hanya bisa ngelus dada ngeliat kelakuan saudari mereka yang abis ini bakalan di bawa ke RSJ terdekat

KAPAN NIKAH  
\-------------------------------------------

"Fleur kapan nikah?"

"Eh!? A-anu maaf tapi aku tidak ingin nikah indo"

SUARA ANEH  
\------------------------------------------

Jane dan reiko sedang mengamati ruang kerja indo asal suara desahan aneh.  
Tapi karena suara desahan yang makin menjadi-jadi mereka mendobrak pintu ruang kerja milik indo  
Dan terlihat lah aurora dan fleur yang sedang mengobati kaki indo yang luka 

Reiko gagal mimisan

Jane menarik nafas panjang

Aurora kaget

Fleur terperangah

Indonesia semaput

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Oc author
> 
> Nama : reiko hasegawa  
> Gender : perempuan  
> Agama : islam  
> Umur palsu : 19  
> Umur asli : 18  
> Tinggi : 196  
> Fisik : rambut hitam pendek menutupi mata kanan,kulit putih pucat,mata kiri merah mata kanan merah darah,muka cantik banget sampe harus pake make up 15 lapis,ada selsndang warna merah yang selalu reiko pakai di pinggulnya,dada tepos
> 
> Nama : jane smith  
> Gender : perempuan  
> Umur palsu : 19  
> Umur asli : 18  
> Tinggi : 193  
> Fisik : pakai hijap,rambut pirang kecoklatan panjang sepunggung,warna mata biru,kulit putih pucat,dada tepos
> 
> Nama : aurora grey  
> Agama : islam  
> Gender : perempuan  
> Umur palsu : 19  
> Umur asli : 18  
> Tinggi : 191  
> Fisik : rambut hitam panjang sepaha,warna mata ungu,kulit putih pucat,dada tepos
> 
> Nama : fleur citroën  
> Agama : islam  
> Gender : perempuan  
> Umur palsu : 19  
> Umur asli : 18  
> Tinggi : 189  
> Fisik : rambut pirang terang hampir sepanjang kaki terkadang rambutnya diiket model ponytail,mata warna kuning agak oranye, kulit putih pucat,dada tepos


End file.
